Lois Lane (Margot Kidder)
History Superman: The Movie Lois Lane was a reporter for the Daily Planet. She met Clark Kent when he started working for the paper in his early 30s. She first encountered Superman when the Daily Planet helicopter she was riding in went out of control and nearly fell off the roof, with Superman surprising her by flying to her rescue. She did an interview with Superman in which she first gave him the name Superman. While she was doing a story out in the West Coast about the land grab going on west of the San Andreas Fault, an earthquake aftershock caused her car to be swallowed up by the ground, choking her to death. Unable to save Lois Lane in time, Superman turned back time in order for her to survive. The two then almost kissed but were interrupted by Jimmy Olsen's arrival. Superman II At the beginning of the film, Lois is in Paris covering a hostage situation by terrorists at the Eiffel Tower. She climbs underneath Lois discovered by accident that Clark Kent was Superman. He then took her to his Fortress of Solitude to tell her everything about himself. Wishing to be with Clark for life, Lois watched as he entered the molecule chamber that stripped him of all his powers, rendering him completely human. After finding out that the Phantom Zone criminals have escaped and are now terrorizing the planet, Clark returns to the Fortress to seek a way to have his powers restored while Lois returned to Metropolis, waiting for him at the Daily Planet when the three rogue Kryptonians and Lex Luthor showed up, telling them to take Lois hostage. Then Clark shows up as Superman and challenges the criminals to a fight throughout Metropolis, which he later takes to his Fortress of Solitude where he stripped them of their powers and sent them falling into the abyss. After returning Lois back home and meeting her the next day at the Daily Planet, Clark gave her a kiss that erased her memory of Clark being Superman, restoring her to the old confident self that he once knew of her. Superman III Lois took some time off for a vacation in Bermuda, which in itself became a story when she ended up not arriving at her hotel and was kidnapped. Superman IV: The Quest for Peace Lois continued to work for the Warfield controlled Daily Planet when it was taken over by David Warfield. His daughter Lacy took over as its editor, making advances upon Clark Kent while Lois tried to tell Lacy that he is "the world's oldest Boy Scout". Later, Clark once again reveals his identity to Lois and takes her on a romantic fight. Afterwards, he admits that he does not know what to do about disarming the nuclear missiles. Lois assures him that he will always do the right thing. Superman then realizes that he cannot prioritize his love for Lois over protecting humanity, so he once again passionately kisses her, erasing her memory of the knowledge that he is Superman and of the flight they took. After Lois awakes from her trance, she is confused but has returned to her cheerful self. When Superman was left weakened to the point of death after his first confrontation with Nuclear Man, Lois saw the Warfields with Superman's cape and took it from them, choosing to no longer work for the paper due to their sensationalist handling of Superman's defeat. She gave the cape to Clark at his apartment, who for the first time saw him sick, telling him that she never expected to get anything from Superman and that she loved him. After Superman was restored to health by using the Kryptonian energy module and defeated Nuclear Man by causing a solar eclipse, Perry White restored control of the Daily Planet back to himself being its editor and Lois Lane got her job back as a reporter. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Weakness *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *In a Scene that appears mostly in the Director's Cut versions of Superman: The Movie, the little girl on the train watching teenage Clark Kent outracing the train at super speed was identified as Lois Lane, with her mother played by Noel Neill (who played Lois Lane in the Superman Serials and in The Adventures Of Superman) and her father played by Kirk Alyn (who played Superman (Clark Kent) in the serials). See Also *Lois Lane (Margot Kidder)/Gallery *Lois Lane Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lois_Lane_(Donnerverse) Category:Superman: The Movie Characters Category:Superman II Characters Category:Superman III Characters Category:Superman IV: The Quest for Peace Characters